Fence gates are used to provide access in and out of enclosed areas. While small gates which allow personnel access are easy to install and use, larger gates such as those across driveways are somewhat more difficult to design and implement. Many times, such gates are provided in two (2) parts which swing back and forth to allow vehicles and other large objects to pass. It is necessary to secure these two part gates in the middle when they are closed.
Many fence designs use a retractable pin that drops into a small hole in the pavement below. This solution however is plagued with multiple problems. First, the hole often becomes plugged with debris making it impossible to use. Second, the pin drags along the pavement as the gate is opened and closed. Over time this forms an unsightly arc on the pavement. The gate release mechanism is located low on the gate and is somewhat difficult to access. This makes it difficult for the elderly or disabled to use. The gate mechanism may also become completely buried in even a minor amount of snow.
Other fence gate latches utilize a generally “U”-shaped member having a base which pivots about a supporting fence post such that the “U”-shaped portion engages the gate post in a lowered position and disengages the gate post in a raised position so the gate can be opened. Still other types of latching mechanisms utilize a latch bar and a corresponding spring loaded catch.
While these familiar gate latching mechanisms may achieve their purported objective each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization.